NBeebies
Nbeebies is the brand used by NBC as "the television channel your parents want you to watch", and providing shows aimed at kids under 6 years old. For older kids, shows are broadcast on the CNBC channel. The name is used to brand the free-to-air national channel, and is used for international co-productions in Taiwan, Latin, the UK, Malaysia, and the Philippines. The channel launched on September 26th, 2002. History NBeebies launched on September 26th, 2002 with the first show to air being the New Woody Woodpecker show. When it launched NBeebies was a 24-hour channel, but at the start of 2003, it became a 13-hour channel. In 2007, it was joined by NBeebies radio, which broadcast on both NBC Radio 7 Extra and the NBeebies Website. The NBeebies Magazine launched in 2006. Shows NBeebies offers shows with a learning opportunity to viewers. These shows teach Literacy, Math, Engineering, Social and Emotional Development, Music, Spanish, Science, and Nature. The schedule lineup happens every day, with a different schedule on occasions so that children can know what time the show is on. The channel also includes signed shows at 12:00am and 3:00pm. The shows have history on other channels around the world, most of the shows have been on Universal Kids. Like NBeebies from 2002-2003, the international co-productions broadcast 24 hours a day. See List of shows broadcast by NBeebies. Presenters Besides presenting the shows, presenters fill the gap in between shows by reading viewers birthday cards, performing in skits, and introducing the shows. Current Presenters * Erik Per Sullivan (September 26, 2002-March 8, 2013, December 25, 2018-present) * Johann Johnson (June 21, 2007-present) * Hallee Fernley (January 26, 2009-April 25, 2017, December 25, 2018-present) * Garrison Raine (January 26, 2009-March 8, 2015, December 25, 2018-present) * Phoenix Linn Wright (March 8, 2013-present) * Angel Gibbs (2014-present) * Maxston Seitz (March 8, 2015-present) * Corey Fox (2019-present) * Dodge T. Duck (2015-present) * Oucho T. Puppet (formally CNBC) (December 25, 2018-present) * QM (September 8, 2011-present) * Makeup Mike (September 8, 2011-present) Former Presenters * Gerard Mercer (formally CNBC Preschool Block) (September 26-December 25, 2002) * Amanda Bynes (September 26, 2002-March 8, 2006) * Estuardo Alvizures (formally CNBC Preschool Block) (September 26, 2002-January 26, 2009) * Rachel Redd (September 26, 2002-January 26, 2009) * Heavyn Jackson (February 11, 2003-March 8, 2006) * Bethany Owens (March 8, 2006-March 8, 2007) * Oskar Jacobs (March 8, 2006-March 8, 2007) * Darla Jacobs (March 8, 2006-March 8, 2007) * Megan Winters (from NBeebies Malaysia) (2010-2011) * Chandler Rose Green (March 9, 2011-December 25, 2018) * Kaleigh Mercer (from NBeebies UK) (2012-2016) * Sean Roach (Noodle and Doodle) (2013-2014) * Kelly Vrooman (Chica Show) (2013-2014) * David DeVillers (April 25, 2017-December 25, 2018) * Tahiti Tafua (March 30-December 25, 2018) International Presenters * Shuhzen Coe (Taiwanese; 2008-2017) * Tingwei Wong (Taiwanese; 2011-2017) * Siying Yee (Taiwanese; 2011-2017) * Adriani Flik (Latin American; 2008-2017) * Kaleigh Mercer (British; 2008-present) * Megan Winters (Malaysian; 2008-present) * Erik Per Sullivan (Filipino; 2008-present) * Phoenix Lin Wright (Filipino; 2012-2013) Programming Blocks Note: Since 2017, these blocks were dropped from the schedule, so shows can air at any time of day. Except Bedtime Hour, which remains. * Get Set Go - Airs from 6:00am to 9:00am as the first block of the day. Shows include ZOOM, the New Woody Woodpecker Show, LazyTown, Earth to Luna, Heathcliff, Barney & Friends, Balamory, Bobby's World, La Bande de Ovide, Fireman Sam, and LazyTown. * Discover + Do - Airs from 9:00am to 12:00pm. According to a 2007 promo "airs weekdays for kids staying home from school", means it uses shows that help viewers prepare for school such as Garfield and Friends, the New Woody Woodpecker Show, ZOOM, Gabba Gabba, BOUNCE, LazyTown, and Barney & Friends. * Lunch Time - the Block within a block that airs during Discover + Do at 12:00pm. It features story-like shows such as VeggieTales and Children's Cooking Competition. * Big Fun Time - Airs from 1:00pm to 6:00pm, aimed at the higher end of its remit. According to a 2007 promo, "airs on weekdays and has shows aimed at kids returning from school" such as Hong Kong Phooey, Balamory, Earthworm Jim, the Magic School Bus, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, the Zula Patrol, Larryboy Adventures, and Oogieloves. * Bedtime Hour - Airs from 6:00pm to 7:00pm, as the last block of the day. The original block (and the only to air to this day), It includes calm shows which help viewers get to sleep such as Us and I, Bobby's World, Young Hercules, Sitting Ducks, My Bedbugs, Nina's World, Astroblast, Poppy Cat, and Pajanimals. Room Hours From April to December 2004, NBeebies aired afternoon blocks based on a particular topic hosted by one of the channel's then new five presenters (ex. Erik's Green Room Hour including Fix-It-themed shows such as the Scooby Doo franchise). These blocks were dropped in December 2004. * Rachel's Exploring Hour (Red Room) - New Woody Woodpecker Show, Earthworm Jim, Earth to Luna, Bobby's World, Zula Patrol, and Garfield and Friends. * Erik's Fix-It Hour (Green Room) - Scooby-Doo, Flintstones, La Bande de Ovide, Problem Child, and My Bedbugs * Estuardo's Sing and Dance Hour (Blue Room) - Barney & Friends, Heathcliff, VisionVookies, Gabba Gabba, and Boogie Beebies * Amanda's Make and Do Hour (Pink Room) - ZOOM, BOUNCE, Children's Cooking Competition, and Balamory * Heavyn's Furry Friends Hour (Orange Room) - The New Woody Woodpecker Show, Garfield and Friends, Earthworm Jim, VisionVookies, and My Bedbugs NBeebies Needs You! In June 2004, a block called NBeebies Needs You! was added where viewers drew pictures of their favorite shows as a request for them to come up via the website. Cow and Duck In 2005, a block called Cow and Duck was added where a cartoon Cow (Estuardo Alvizures) and Duck (Amanda Bynes) and on occasions, a Dog (voiced by Rachel Redd) hosted a game show which featured viewer contestants. Storytimes The final show of the day is always "NBeebies Bedtime Story". Unlike the Lunchtime Story, which is read by a presenter, the NBeebies Bedtime Story is always read by a celebrity storyteller. Notable storytellers include James Van Der Beek,Ruby Rose,Manuel Miranda,Keke Palmer, and Bill Hader. After the story, a lullaby called "Say Goodnight" is heard, signing off the channel for the night. At 6:00am the channel would start up again with Get Set Go. Abeebies' Jack West took inspiration for a show airing on both ABeebies and NBeebies called "Storytime". Lesser-known storytellers James Blishen and Elliot King took inspiration for a show called "Storytime with James". Idents the NBeebies idents feature pink and green blobs called "Slimes". The Slimes bounce gently to each other with kids (Henry and June) calling out the channel's name. The idents feature the logo at the center top of the screen. Some idents feature presenters bouncing the logo. The Slimes do different things for idents for programming blocks such as sleeping on the moon at Bedtime Hour or drinking juice boxes at Lunch Time. DOGs Since its launch, the channel features a "DOG" (Determined Overlapped Growth). DOGs are in the form of the channel's pink and green logo, which rotates to reveal a symbol for the block (ex. a Slime looking up at a rainbow for Discover + Do, a dancing Slime to promote Boogie Beebies). Promos Like CNBC, Promos feature three colored bars. In 2007, these were replaced by three hills. In 2009, a Slime clock revealing the time the show would be on was added, as well as details if the show was new or not. Christmas Idents * Snowman (2002-2005) * Christmas Tree (2002-2005) * Christmas Star (2006-2009) * Christmas Star (2010-2013, 2018-present) * Christmas Cracker (2010-2013, 2018-present) * Snowflake (2014-2016) * Pop-Up (2017-2018) Songs * A Wiggle and a Giggle the NBeebies Way (2004) * You and Me and NBeebies (2009-2013) * What's the Day?(April-December 2004, 2019-present) * Weekend Time (2007-2010) * Wash Song (2006-2010) * Dressing Up (2006-2007) * Lunch TimeLunch (2006-2014) * What's on my Plate (2014-present) * Bathtime (2006-2010) * Toothbrush Song (2006-2010) * Brush Along with Budd (2007-2011) * Goodbye Sun (2003-present) * Say Goodnight (2003-present) * Morning Song (2003-2013) * Ready, Steady, Get Set Go! (2013-2016) * NBeebies House (2016-present) * Days of the Week (2010-present) * Discover + Do (2007-2014) * Erik Says (2006) * Erik and Darla's Number Debuts (2006-2007) * Number Raps (2007-present) * Have A Happy Day Today (2002-2011) * Birthday Party (2011-present) Seasonal Songs * Make the Madness Stop (2009-2010) * It's Fall (2007-2008) * Colors of Autumn (2006) * Spring Song (2007-2010) * Summertime (2014-present) * Summertime (2007 song) (2007-2008) * Summertime (2011 song) (2011) * Winter Song (2007) (2007-2009) * Christmas Rap (2007-2011) * Merry Christmas (2006-2008) Song Shows Bathtime Scooby Doo rolling in the mud, Dog in the Mud, Woody Woodpecker, Kids playing with Mud, Scooby and Shaggy jumping in a mud pool, J. Edgar sinking in the bath (My Bedbugs), Simon in the Bath (Gabba Gabba), Taylor Greenday giving a child a bath (Balamory), Scooby gang all Muddy, Girl in Yellowcoat, Kids washing (VisionVookies), Woody Woodpecker washing, Garfield washing, squirting water at the Mystery Machine, Girl tickling toes with sponge, Shaggy washing Scooby, Teacher Jane in the Bath (Balamory), Girl in Bath, Anna thinking baths are fun (Gabba Gabba), and a finger popping the last bubble. Say Goodnight Luna sleeping in Bed (Earth to Luna), Gooby tired (My Bedbugs), a Boat sailing away (Us and I), Maddie and Erica sleeping (BOUNCE), Seth sleeping (BOUNCE), and the Moon rising up (VisionVookies). Dressing Up Velma finding a Shirt, Mr. Maweson finds some clothes (Us and I), putting pants on, a Clothes stand (VisionVookies), Scooby brushing Shaggy's hair, Erica putting on a hat (BOUNCE), a kid zipping his coat (VisionVookies), putting on pants, a pair of stinky shoes (Scooby-Doo), some glasses, Naomi putting on a scarf (BOUNCE), feet stomping (Scooby-Doo), breaks, the VisionVookies, the gang's shirts (Scooby-Doo), Sisella saying "I'm Ready!" (Gabba Gabba) NBeebies HD NBeebies HD launched in 2010, and rolled out nationwide in 2014 with NBC Four HD and NBC News HD. It airs on NBC HD in Freeview and shares stream with NBC Four HD. It was not added to Sky EPG. In Other Media NBeebies Website The NBeebies Website launched alongside the channel in September 2002 and showcase games, videos, and printables featuring current and upcoming NBeebies shows. The US version features links to NBeebies iPlayer, a kid version of NBC iPlayer, featuring NBeebies shows. an NBeebies radio and blog for parents was launched in 2011 called "NBeebies Grownups". Album Releases * "The Official NBeebies Album" (2002) * "My First Album" (2006) * "My First Christmas Album" (2007) * "NBeebies Sing-Along" (2010) * "The NBeebies Album" (2012) Category:TV Channels Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2031 Category:2032 Category:2033 Category:2034 Category:2035 Category:2036 Category:2037 Category:2038 Category:2039 Category:2040 Category:2041 Category:2042 Category:2043 Category:2044 Category:2045 Category:2046 Category:2047 Category:2048 Category:2049 Category:2050 Category:2051 Category:2052 Category:2053 Category:2054 Category:2055 Category:2056 Category:2057 Category:2058 Category:2059 Category:2060 Category:2061 Category:2062 Category:2063 Category:2064 Category:2065 Category:2066 Category:2067 Category:2068 Category:2069 Category:2070 Category:2071 Category:2072 Category:2073 Category:2074